This invention relates to an improved coke guide car. With a conventional coke guide car which includes a coke guide cage, a door extractor and a jamb cleaner mounted movably to and fro on the floor of the chassis thereof, the car is moved to and stopped at the front of a desired coking chamber from which produced coke is just to be pushed out. However, it must be moved and stopped in order that the door extractor first be positioned exactly in front of the chamber to remove the door from the opening of the chamber. After the door extractor is moved back, the coke guide car is moved a little in order that the jamb cleaner now be positioned exactly in front of the chamber to clean the opening of the chamber, and after the jamb cleaner is moved back, the coke guide car is again moved a little in order to place the coke guide cage exactly in front of the chamber to receive and guide the pushed-out coke. Then, the coke guide car is moved again so that the door extractor is again positioned exactly in front of the chamber to reinstall the removed door.
As described above, with the conventional coke guide car three steps of minor movements of the coke guide car are required for one cycle of operation from removal to reinstallation of the door. Further, with conventional coke guide cars, in order to position the door extractor, jamb cleaner and the coke guide cage exactly in front of the chamber, a highly skilled workman is required, and in cases where such exact positioning is not obtained, there must be repeated minor movements of the coke guide car. This lengthens operating time considerably. Moreover, repeated minor movements of the coke guide car result in accelerated wear and tear of the car, particularly the driving mechanism thereof.